Nobody Likes You
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Will feels underused in the American Idiot fandom...So what happens when he begins to use his freedom of speech? Adult language/content, SaintJesus SLASH! REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: So…I decided to put everyone in one fic! =D **

**Written in the same style I write my Clanfics for Next to Normal, only with all characters, no authors. So yeah! Enjoy!**

**WARNINGS: Adult language, content and slash!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

Will: *protesting*

*Enter cast*

Tunny: Uh…what are you doing?

Will: Using my rights of free speech.

Heather: You use that as an excuse for everything.

***flashback***

Heather: *grabs phone* Who's this Stacy?

Will: No one…

Heather: WHY ARE YOU SEXTING HER?

Will: Using free speech?

***flashback done***

Will: But it's real this time!

Whatsername: Why? What are you even doing?

Will: I WANT RESPECT!

Cast: *bursts out laughing*

Will: WHAT?

Jimmy: Nothing…nothing… You're just so stupid.

Will: I hate him.

Whatsername: *about to make rude comment*

Extraordinary Girl: Don't even waste your breath, sweetheart…

Johnny: How do you hate Jimmy? He's…Jimmy!

Tunny: Here comes the explosion…

Will: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCK JIMMY!

Jimmy and Johnny: *awkward stares*

Heather: Oh my God…

Tunny: Awkward silence! I CALLED IT!

Whatsername: Do you ever stop and think 'wow, I'm with that guy?'

Extraordinary Girl: More often than you'd like to think…

Whatsername: I don't blame you for that.

Will: Um, people? STOP INTERRUPTING MY PROTEST!

Johnny: What are you trying to get out of this anyway besides R-E-S-P-E-C-T?

Jimmy: Don't do that.

Johnny: Ok…

Will: Well, if you MUST know, I feel terribly underused.

Extraordinary Girl: Try telling that to me. Have I showed up in one fic? No.

Will: It's all About Jimmy and Johnny, Jimmy and Johnny! *in a mocking tone* Oh! Look at us! Let's go get stoned and fuck each other!

Jimmy: Ok, that is NOT true!

Johnny: YEAH!...Like sometimes we're not stoned.

Jimmy: *smacks him*

Johnny: Ow…

Jimmy: Well, you deserve it, bitch.

Whatsername: Let's change the subject, shall we?

Tunny: Ok. I watched Sweeney Todd without puking today!

Heather: So, you can fight in a war and get your limbs chopped off, but you can't watch Sweeney Todd?

Tunny: Nuh-uh.

Extraordinary Girl: Blood makes him queasy.

Heather: You are so adorably innocent. *to Jimmy* Why can't you be like him?

Jimmy: Because he's a wimp and never gets any action.

Tunny: That's not true! Just the other day, I was driving home from the store and I almost hit a semi. How's THAT for action?

Jimmy: Dear God, he's like a fucking alien.

Tunny: Am not.

Jimmy: Are to.

Tunny: Am not!

Jimmy: Are to!

Tunny: *pushes Jimmy* AM NOT!

Jimmy: *punches Tunny*

Extraordinary Girl: WHAT WAS THAT FOR?

Jimmy: He's being a dumbass.

Whatsername: *holds in snide comment*

Will: *writing letter* Dear authors, if this reaches you, by now Jimmy has probably killed Tunny and I would like you to also know that I FEEL NEGLECTED IN THIS FANDOM AND WANT SOME FIC TIME!Thank you. Sincerely, Will.

Johnny: Wait. What if this letter works? What if I'm not loved anymore? What about my slash? WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO MY LOVERBOY?

Whatsername: Oh Lord…

Jimmy: *under his breath*I thought we agreed to never mention those names in public.

Johnny: Sorry. Involuntary impulse.

Extraordinary Girl: Eew, you have bromance pet names?

Jimmy: Yes, now-

Will: What are they?

Jimmy: That information will remain disclosed.

Tunny: I bet it's something dumb.

Jimmy: Like you?

Tunny: WHY DO YOU HATE ME?

Jimmy: Because.

Whatsername: Ok, now I really want to know these alleged names.

Johnny: No! It's personal!

Whatsername: *kisses Johnny passionately* Come on…don't you wanna tell me?

Johnny: *overtaken by testosterone* I call him my Loverboy.

Will: Eew…

Johnny: And he calls me Johnny Cakes.

Heather: I think I just threw up in my mouth a little.

Tunny: EEEEEWWW! TMI! TMI!

Jimmy: He's so dumb he can't even speak.

Tunny: TOO MUCH INFORMATION! I DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT YOUR NASTY SEX LIFE!

Jimmy: Sex isn't nasty. It's…someone help me out here.

Whatsername: Depends on who you're fucking.

Jimmy: Let's say for example me.

Whatsername: It's disgusting, Tunny.

Jimmy: Shut up! What if I said Will?

Whatsername: Even more disgusting.

Jimmy: So you've slept with Johnny. Elaborate.

Whatsername: Now THAT was somewhat decent.

Tunny: I don't get your point.

Jimmy: The point is life's short. Have sex.

Tunny: NO!

Jimmy: YES! GODDAMMIT, YOU WILL HAVE SEX WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!

Tunny: *running around* JIMMY'S GONNA RAPE ME!

Extraordinary Girl: Thanks.

Jimmy: Don't mention it.

Will: OK THAT'S IT! EVERYONE OUT!

Johnny: But why?

Will: YOU'RE ALL RUINING MY PROTEST! OUT! NOW!

Whatsername: Jesus, no need to get pushy.

Johnny: I'm not being pushy.

Whatsername: ….

*All leave*

Will: Thank God.

Tunny: *running in* NOOOO! DON'T TOUCH ME THERE!

Will: Fuck this.

**A/N: Aw, poor Tunny…**

**Reviews?**


End file.
